


Make it Work

by Slippery Tummy (darleen8)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Birthday, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, D'aww, Dating, Director Dave, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hollywood, Hot Chocolate, Humanstuck, I hope, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Piano, Romance, SBaHJ - Freeform, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff - Freeform, a singular kiss, all the pennies, also on FFN, amiright, at least one spelling mistake, being drunk, but not alpha dave, dead jane, fudge i hoped i spelled that right, gingerbread appartments, gob dave, i don't know if this is actually taboo but i know it's not recommended, i mean he gets drunk and john just magically undoes it, jade wanted that cookie, john actually likes him too i swear its not completely one sided, john's hometown, john's that personal ASSistant if you kno what i mean, karkat flipping knows, listen to anchor its amazing, lol no not really im sorry, long i guess, maple valley washington, maybe? - Freeform, mindy gledhill, mom lalonde for just being mom lalonde, more like hot dang this is 37 pages long, no Nsfw, no not really, not enough hashtags, not the thing where it's all like, oh i can reveal my eyes to you were in love, one big chapter, red eyes, rich dave, salmonella, sbahj the movie, sorry for being that person, supportive family, surprisingly no dad jokes, taboo relationship, the romanceist romance, this will make you all goey and gross and cheesy, too many hash tags, totally realistic methods of dealing with problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darleen8/pseuds/Slippery%20Tummy
Summary: John had no idea what he was getting into when he took his first "real" job under the young Hollywood success that was Mr. Strider. Dave expected the assistant that walked into his office to be just like the thousand dime-a dozen employees that quit in the last year. Both learn to Make it Work. Adult AU Johndave with fluffy holiday themes, and "All the Pennies" by Mindy Gledhill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking this out, enjoy!!

 

 

When John signed up for this job, he thought he knew what to expect. He’d always wanted to be an actor. Something about John’s expressive face and the twinkle in his eye just screamed that he needed to be on stage. So, he got the lead role at every drama performance, practically ruled the acting club, and had a grace about him that made the boy loveable. If anyone could be an actor, it was him. So, when he took his first job after college under Dave Strider, he’d thanked his lucky soon- to- be stars.

Now, anyone that knew anything about the acting industry knew about Dave Strider. He was a scriptwriting legend, and could direct a movie better than- well, better than quite a few people. While his ideas were nonsensical, he worked on sheer ability and brought in more cash than anyone would ever understand was possible. One could use his last movie, _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Play with Balls_ , as an example. No teacher in their right mind would ever encourage a student to produce something like this, yet it topped the box office not once, but four weekends in a row. His movies set records even _Harry Potter_ couldn’t claim, and no one understood how he did it.

The man was aloof, and the number of interviews he’d ever accepted stayed at a grand total of one. He was young, only 25 years of age, and despite only spending two years in film school, he quickly became one of the most successful people in the industry on the planet. So when he accepted John, fresh out of college at twenty four to be his secretary, John thought it was his first step towards making himself big. He knew the job would be hard. After all, he knew what celebrity schedules could be like, and after watching _the Devil Wears Prada_ with his father for the millionth time, John wasn’t entirely sure that he could handle it. Of course, John took the job anyway.

“Most leave within a month.” The man warned, blonde hair covering his sunglasses. John reassured him he would stay for longer than a month, and the man just arched an eyebrow at him. A week in the job, John didn’t know what was so bad. Sure, Dave’s schedule was hectic, and throwing him from flight to flight or always meeting him at the next limo took a little time to get used to, but he managed. The second week of the job hit, and John was sure he could manage the man. Then the third week came.

John found Dave drunker than drunk, and he had a meeting within the next hour. He could have rescheduled, but the other attendees would hardly appreciate it, and that alone could cost him his job. Dave refused to put his pants on, and John understood why most people left so quickly. However, John Egbert wasn’t one of those people. He was oddly articulated for his current state of mind, and John realized that while his judgment was clearly impaired, his speaking abilitiy and communication weren’t as much- which, John could work with. So, he prepared to get his hands very, very dirty, and put Dave’s pants on. As he walked him through the motions of brushing his teeth, John gave him the blackest of black coffee, and forced cup after cup into Dave’s mouth. He wouldn’t drink it normally, so Dave had to drink it from an actual bottle.

Once he had Dave situated, he splashed his face with water, and as the man looked more alert. John handed him an Advil and sent him off to his next meeting, then made sure the limo’s alcohol was off limits. What he got the next day was a meeting called in Dave’s office, and he looked at his boss nervously.

“Can you describe what happened yesterday?” Dave asked, and John gulped nervously, then looked down at the tablet he’d been given.

“Uh, yes sir, at eight yesterday-”

“You know what I mean, John.” Dave said, and John looked at him nervously. “With the meeting.”

“I sent you to it.” John responded evenly, and Dave smirked at that.

“You did, and somehow, everyone in that room thought I was sober. You could have rescheduled, but you didn’t. Why?”

“Because I didn’t want to inconvenience everyone else.” John said, and Dave gave him a look.

“I was drunk as hell. How the fuck did you still get me there in one piece, and actually let it go on effectively too?” Dave asked, and John shrugged.

“I wasn’t in the meeting sir. That was all you.” He said, and Dave looked pleasantly surprised at his response.

“Hm.” Was all he said, and he sent John back to work. A week later, a similar thing happened, but this time he was within his home. He had thirty minutes before his eight o clock and Dave managed to drink himself into a stupor. John vaguely wondered if he’d done it on purpose, but he completed the drive to his penthouse anyway. It seemed like John’s role in Dave’s life changed from assistant to baby sitter, because as he pumped more caffeine in his system, he also helped him clothe himself. In his drunkenness, Dave attempted to kiss John a multitude of times, and John ignored it in favor of making sure he was ready.

He had another meeting with Dave after that.

“John.” He said. “Shut the door behind you.” John complied, and Dave looked at him. “What were your intentions, when taking this job?”

“I wanted to work my way up in the industry.” John said, and Dave looked at him.

“Figures, no one wants this job forever.  Do you want to quit?” He asked, and John looked at the man in confusion.

“No… am I getting fired?” John asked, doubt in his voice. The question seemed to throw Dave off guard.

“Of course not.” He said, and sighed. “I got drunk on purpose, yesterday morning.” Dave said, and John looked at him.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked finally, and Dave looked surprised.

“You’re not going to ask why I did it?” He questioned, and John shook his head.

“It doesn’t really matter, so no.”

“What if I did it just to spite you, or make you want to quit?”

“I’m sorry sir?” The blonde leaned forward on his desk, and moved his hands up. The sunglasses obscured Dave’s eyes, yet John could feel them on his own.

“I said, what if I did it just to make you want to quit? What if I’ve been a piece of shit to you, just to make you switch jobs?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to fire me?” John asked, and Dave smirked.

“For what? You’ve been an excellent employee.” The man said, and John shrugged.

“I don’t know. You kissed me while I was drunk, and I didn’t reciprocate. I’m sure there’s a variety of things you could do it for, or just because you wanted to. Either way, I can’t stop you from firing me.” John said, boldly. “If that’s. um, what you wanted to do.” He added, and the change in demeanor made Dave smirk.

“No, that’s not what I wanted to do at all, John. I’m telling you because you deserve to know. I don’t plan to stop drinking, either.” He said, and John looked at him carefully.

“So, you’re saying you’ll do this more often?”

“I’m saying that I’m giving you a promotion. I’ll still need to attend my meetings on time. I know you didn’t sign up to be a babysitter, but I will need you by my side more often.” Dave said, and John took a breath. “Can you continue to make that happen?”

“I will sir.” John said, and Dave smirked again.

“That’s what I was expecting. Remember, the offer to quit is always open, and I’ll recommend you, wherever you go.” He said flatly, and John nodded. A buzz sounded on his IPad, and a similar notification appeared on Dave’s phone.

“Oh, you have a meeting-”

“With Vantas, I know. Come with me.” Dave said, and John frowned. He was used to working from his office space, but he already said he would do this.

“Yes sir.” And the two stood. John opened the door for Dave, who walked through the office door with ease as John followed him. And so, John began to shadow the man as he worked. It was like he was an intern, babysitter and secretary all in one, yet John refused to quit. Eventually, he got promoted with the actual title of Personal Assistant, but it didn’t change his role in Dave’s life. John would greet him with a grin every morning, and have his next day’s schedule by that night.

The black haired man even went as far as to schedule his drinking, and he would be there when the limo picked him up. He always made sure Dave got home alright, and would be there in the morning. The blonde’s productivity increased tenfold with John present, and the comments on his new usefulness were appreciated by John.

__________________________-

One night, when he happened to be in his penthouse, John walked the man up to his room and made sure he got in bed without killing himself. He looked at John as he turned to leave, and called for him.

“John?”

“Yes sir?” He asked, ready to take whatever request he had with a grain of salt. After all, he was more than used to his drunk behavior. Usually, he would speak in exquisitely long metaphors, and attempt to kiss him. John always apologized for rejecting him but refused his drunk affections too. The first time he’d tried relentlessly, John blushed and felt uncomfortable around him for a week. It only seemed to amuse the man, and John realized it was just a side effect of him being drunk. So, when John heard his response, he paused.

“John, don’t l- actually, never mind.” He said. It sounded like Dave was going to ask him not to leave, but changed his mind. It wasn’t like John had anyone to get home to, but he didn’t want to sit in a room with a drunk boss all night either. He’d already taken what John gave him to lighten his hangovers, and all the man had to do was go to sleep before John met him in the morning.

“Are you sure, sir?” He found himself asking, and John saw the man hesitate in the dark of his room.

“Yes. Goodnight.” He said, and John left. The next morning, John stepped out of the limousine and went straight to the top of the building. He was ready to see Dave, half clothed and stumbling around. So when he saw his boss ready for the day in his usual business casual attire, John was surprised.

“Uh, Good morning sir.” John said, and handed him coffee. He tried not to look too visibly surprised, but failed miserably anyway. It generated a smirk from the red eyed man, and he greeted him.

“Dave.” He said, and John looked at him.

“Sir?” He asked, and John could tell he rolled his eyes, even though his sunglasses were on.

“My name is Dave Strider. Address me as that.” He said, and John blinked at him.

“Uh, yes s-Dave Strider.” John said, confused, and Dave stifled a laugh.

“No, No. I mean, you can use my name. No need to say sir all the time, it’s just me.” He said, and John was surprised at the words, but nodded quickly.

“Oh, alright, Mr. Strider.” they resumed business as usual. “Okay. So, you have a meeting with Mr. Vantas over the script, and then you have to go review the actors for the next movie, and a flight out to see some old colleagues. Tomorrow morning you have another flight back, so you can attend that celebrity party.” John said, and Dave looked at him.

“Will you be there for that?” Dave asked, then elaborated. “The party.” John nodded.

“I’ll offer names and stuff, Dave.” The man’s lips curled into a smile.

“Good.” He said, and they entered Dave’s limousine. John decided against commenting on his strange behavior, and he leaned back as the car sent them off. Dave poured himself wine, and John looked at the glass wearily. “Hey, no need to give it the evil eye. I’m only taking one, relax.” And John did. They found themselves sitting idly, and the man looked at him. “Say, John. When do you turn twenty five?” He asked, and John looked pleasantly surprised, again. He didn’t know that his boss knew his age, or cared to remember.

“The thirteenth.” He said, and thought about it. That was only in two days.

“What’s the schedule like?” He asked, and John looked down at the Ipad.

“Um, you have a few things.” John said, and listed them. He looked at him curiously, wondering why he asked. John half expected him to throw more things at him.

“Can you clear that day, and reschedule everything?” Dave asked, and John blinked.

“Yes sir, I can get on it now, and have it done before your meeting ends.”

“It’s Dave.” He said, and John blinked.

“Oh, right, sorry Dave.” Little conversations like that happened for a while. John took notes for the man in meetings, and planned his entire life. He found himself falling into a comfortable role beside the man. He lived his entire life around him. John’s friends always wondered why he didn’t quit, but to be honest, he didn’t want to. He liked his job now, as stress inducing as it was. Dave was a genius in his field, and John found himself admiring the man, even as he drank himself into a stupor or tried to kiss him in private. While his friends called him crazy, John called him the genius he knew he was, and hoped he could be like him in some aspects one day.

_______________------------

On the morning of the thirteenth, John surfaced at Dave’s penthouse, as he did any other morning. He had his iPad, and when he opened the door to Dave’s suite, the man looked surprised to see him. He wore casual clothing, and he looked like he was on his phone in a t-shirt and shorts.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, and John blinked.

“Um, you have-” John looked down at the ipad and faltered. “Nothing? How-” Dave smirked, and his eyes brightened.

“John, did you forget your own birthday?” John’s eyebrows fell and he remembered that it was indeed Friday, April thirteenth.

“Oh! I guess it is!” John said, sounding pleasantly surprised. Dave laughed.

“Wow. Well, did you plan to call up any friends, or anything?” Dave asked, and John shrugged.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really met up with them in a while, I’ve been busy.” He said, purposely leaving out the words ‘with work’. Dave looked at him curiously.

“Really? Who was the last person you talked to? Besides me, right now.” He had to add the phrase because he knew John would probably say his name. Instead, John thought about it.

“Well, I did my weekly call with Dad, and Roxy said hi too. I should probably call Rose, and Jade!” Dave's expression turned to one of polite interest.

“Oh, are one of those three a girlfriend?” John shook his head and a smile grew on his face.

“Well technically yes, but not mine. Roxy is my Dad’s girlfriend. Rose, her daughter, is my unofficial half sister, and Jade’s been a close friend since forever and beyond. I really consider them all family though, we’ve all known each other for ages.” John said, and Dave offered him a smile.

“That’s nice, John. Well, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Dave. So, what are your plans today, since your schedule is free?” John asked, trying to maintain their easy conversation. Dave shrugged.

“I don’t know, I may just sit around and do nothing. Maybe I’ll go out, and not be famous for a day, or just waste time on the internet. I never do that anymore.” He said, and John looked surprised.

“You don’t have anyone you want to hang out with, or anything to actually do?” John asked, and Dave let out a long sigh.

“It’s not easy being this far at the top, John. You lose yourself so much in work that you sort of forget what you do when you’re not drinking or working.” He said, and John looked visibly upset at the words. He searched for something to say, but looked down at his Ipad, and gasped.

“It’s Friday! Wait a second, I’ll be back in under 20 minutes, Dave.” He said, and before the blonde could even ask what he was doing, John was gone. Dave looked confused, but decided he’d wait for the man to come back. He walked over to a closet and sighed. After opening the door, he found a box. The card atop it had John’s name on it, but he still wasn’t sure if he should give John the gift.

He remembered a conversation they had once. Dave asked him what his favorite movie was, and wanted to know his response. Now, a suck up would have said a part of the SBaHJ franchise, so of course, John didn’t say it. Instead, he said Con Air, starring Nicholas Cage. Dave actually stayed up one night and watched it, but it was horrible. The whole thing was senseless action and horrible one-liners, but somehow it was still John’s favorite.  And when he heard John’s birthday was coming up, he ordered his present in the mail. Now though, he was conflicted about giving it to him.

The gift was the actual bunny from con air, the one Nicolas Cage touched with his own grubby fingers. Dave found it online, for under two thousand dollars, and bought it for his assistant. Still, he wasn’t sure if the gift was too personal or weird for John. He didn’t want to push their boss- employee relationship too far, but in truth, Dave liked John. He was hardworking, and the realest person he’d ever had the chance to meet, and even among the glitz and glam of Hollywood he stood out. Dave loved working with John, and had to hold back his urge to grin like an idiot when he was around.

Dave couldn’t remember the last time he was nervous, so he didn’t understand why he felt so conflicted about giving John his gift. Before he could decide though, John knocked on his door, and Dave still had the gift in his hands.

“Uh, one second!” He called, and moved the boxed present away. Dave put it behind something, so John wouldn’t see it, and walked over to the door of his penthouse. John stood with a ton of plastic bags and a sheepish smile on his face that made Dave want to grin. “Hey.” Dave said, and John beamed at him.

“Hi, Dave! You said you were free, and it’s Friday the Thirteenth. So, I have that movie series, chocolate and popcorn for you, if you’d like it.” Dave looked down at the items in his assistant’s hands in surprise.

“You bought this? For me?” He asked, and John looked panicked, like he did something wrong. He quickly tried to explain his actions.

“Oh, well, uh, I did sir. I’m sorry, it was only because this is what I used to do with my dad on Friday the Thirteenth, and I thought… since you didn’t have much planned for your day alone that maybe you would enjoy this? I can take it back, I’m sorry-” John was clearly worried about decorum, while Dave was just surprised that his assistant cared this much. The blonde man responded hastily in his attempt to reassure John.

“No John, you have nothing to be sorry for- Thank you.” He said, and his voice carried so much appreciation in the words that it made John look up at the man. He was nothing but sincere, and a little heat hit his ears.

“Of course. Anyway, I guess I’ll just leave this here?” The words were more of a question than a statement.

“Oh, I thought you were going to stay. Sorry, you must have plans, thanks John.” Dave said, and John looked a little sheepish again as he set the items down.

“Actually no, not really. Everyone else still has work today, so I won’t really be doing any birthday things until later.” John said, and Dave looked at him.

“Did you want to stay for, uh, this?” He asked, and John looked at his boss in surprise. He thought about it for a second, then nodded.

“If I’m not intruding… yes.” John said, and Dave smirked.

“You’ve seen me half naked and crying about flowers, how could you ever intrude?” John responded immediately.

“That was just doing my job, when you were drunk. This is on your personal time.” Dave’s eyebrow lifted, and he smirked.

“Well, it’s nice to know getting ridiculously drunk has some benefits. Anyway, I’ll put the first movie in, and I’m pretty sure you know where to find a bowl in the kitchen.” And that was how it started- the first time John and Dave hung out. They sat next to each other on a couch, and when the movie finally started, John looked at the screen in excitement. Dave placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth and stared at John. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that excited, over anything. John was his age, and yet, the man just seemed so much happier with his own existence. It was like a reminder of what he could have been like had he not chosen to become a director. Still, being rich had its perks, but Dave always wondered if he would have been happier if he never chose that career path.

Halfway through the first movie, John had his hands over his eyes, but he left them open so he could peek at the screen. Dave noticed and looked at him.

“Are you scared?” He asked, attempting not to laugh. John gave him a glance.

“He’s coming!” He said, and Dave snorted.

“Didn’t you say that you watched this movie every Friday the Thirteenth? That’s multiple times a year.”

“Well, sometimes, if we were busy we would only watch one or two, but whenever if fell on my birthday, we usually pulled out the entire franchise.” John said, and Dave looked on curiously.

“Hm. You have a lot of traditions, what else did you do?” John’s lips moved into a smile as he fondly recalled the times with his dad.

“Oh, well, okay- so my dad always had this thing for Betty Crocker cakes, but he baked them so often that I sort of started to hate them, along with everything she made except for fruit gushers. But, whenever we had this, he would let me help him bake whatever I wanted, from scratch. Usually we ended up with chocolate chip cookies, or something of that caliber. Either way, it was great.” John said.

“You must have had a really fun childhood.” Dave observed, and John shrugged.

“It was kind of weird, but yeah. After mom died, my dad started doing the craziest things.” Dave found himself getting more comfortable on the couch as he smirked.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” John grinned at the thoughts.

“Well, Mom was always the baker of the family, but dad picked up the torch the second she died. He baked tons of cakes, and he loved setting up random pranks, everywhere. I know my dad had an obsession with sad clown paintings and giant harlequin dolls. Oh yeah, and sometimes, one of us would officially declare a prank war, and our house would be a minefield. If there wasn’t a bucket of water over a door, there was a whipped cream pie waiting for you. And, Dad used to leave me these fatherly notes sometimes.”

“Fatherly notes?”

“Yeah, just little things when he’d say he was proud of me, or tell me a prank was good. Sometimes, he would even just ground for whatever in note form. Either way, I appreciated them a lot.” Dave looked fascinated with the story, and both had forgotten about the movie. “What about you?” Before he could answer, a scream brought their attention back on the screen. John continued watching the movie with rapt fascination. Dave stayed silent until the movie ended, and John stood when the credits showed. “Should I put the next one in?” He asked, and Dave looked at him.

“Actually, you said part of the tradition was baking, right? Want to give it a try?” He offered, and John seemed to hesitate for a second. “Not that we have to, or anything.” Dave said, and John broke in.

“No, I was just… surprised. I didn’t know that you baked.” John covered for his silence, and Dave smirked.

“I’m a man of many talents.” He said, and John gave him a disbelieving look. “Okay no, I suck at it. But I did try making cookies once when I was drunk, and I think I still have all the extra materials in my kitchen. John looked satisfied with the answer, and he gave Dave a shy look.

“You should try again!”

“Right now?” Dave offered, and John held up the bag he’d brought in.

“Right now.” He pulled out two bags of chocolate chips, and grinned.  “I guess you will use these today. Do you have measuring tools?” He asked, and Dave thought about it for a second.

“I think so? Check that cabinet over there. Oh, do we need aprons?” He asked, and John thought about it, then nodded. Dave went to go get the two he actually owned, and when John saw them, he laughed. They were two of the most not-masculine things John had ever seen. One came in mainly red, with white hearts and pink frills on the side, while the other was blue with the same pattern. Really, they looked more like dresses than aprons.

“Dave, is there something you’re trying to tell me?” John asked slyly, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

“They were an ironic Christmas gift from Karkat. I didn’t think I would actually ever use them but-”

“Mr. Vantas gave these to you?” John asked incredulously, and Dave shrugged.

“We’ve known each other for a long time. Anyway, I call the red one.” He said, and John looked at him.

“I can’t wear this.” He said, and Dave raised an eyebrow. He had his sunglasses off, so John could see how fully expressive his face was.

“Why not? It’s ironic.”

“It’s like, cross-dressing.”

“Technically, they’re just aprons.” John looked at it dubiously, and Dave sighed. “Would you prefer one of my T-Shirts instead?” He asked, and John nodded. “Okay, wait here.” Dave walked off to go find something that would fit John, and he sat with the aprons. For whatever reason, Dave’s kitchen had a ton of mirrors. As John looked down at the apron, he doubted it would have even fit on him. He picked it up cautiously, and held it up to his body. In the reflection, John realized it wouldn’t have even covered what he needed it to. It was purely ironic, then. He put it back with a sigh, and noticed Dave standing in the doorway. He had a strange expression on his face, and John’s ears burned with embarrassment as he wondered how long he’d been standing there.

“Sorry, I was just checking something. Um, thanks for the T-shirt.” He said, and Dave looked at him, seemingly ready to ignore whatever he thought John was doing.

“Right, no problem. You can change in any of the rooms.” He said, and John offered him a sheepish grin.

“Thanks.” John took the clothing and walked out, then Dave looked around. They would probably need the measuring stuff, and the mixer, so the blonde took the liberty to get it out.

Dave didn’t even know why he was doing this, but he found that he liked the idea of just hanging out with John. Despite how little Dave knew about him, he was refreshingly honest, and Dave had been twenty times more productive than before he was there. Maybe it was the fact that John was attractive, in his own awkward nerdy way, but that couldn’t be it. All of Dave’s assistants were attractive, after all. Maybe it was because John actually scheduled time for his drinking, instead of just telling him to stop. It could have just been the fact that John stuck around, even when everyone else left him.

It was like John did more than just deal with his abrasive personality. He was an asshole of a boss, and a douche bag as a person. So, the fact that John stuck with him, and- dare he say it, cared about him, meant the world to Dave Strider. He’d been more relaxed with John at his side than he had been with anyone, and every person he worked with started to notice. Their eyes would fall on his bright, chipper assistant and their glances would be thankful or surprised, like it was obvious that he was the one behind the change in Dave Strider. People started greeting John when he walked in the room with Dave, and he’d always respond kindly and professionally. He was more attentive in meetings than even Dave was. He always made whoever was presenting feel like they were being listened to, even when Dave personally didn’t care.

“Hey.” A voice said, and Dave turned. John sat there, wearing his old sliced record T-Shirt and a pair of his jeans. His eyes widened, seeing how the shirt fit his slightly smaller frame, and tried to ignore the small stirring in his pants. Mentally, he set up a reminder to make other people wear his clothes more often. Still, the man composed himself, and didn’t miss a beat.

“Hey. Ready to get started?” He asked, and John’s grin lit up his entire face.

“Definitely! Okay, we’ll use my dad’s recipe, if that’s okay.”

“Sounds good.”  The man looked around, and eventually found the basic components of making cookies.

“Okay, can you put two cups of that in the mixing thing?” John asked, and Dave nodded. He found a little water and heated it up in the microwave for a few seconds, then took out baking soda. Immediately, he dissolved a teaspoon of the white powder inside the liquid, and looked up at Dave. “And, uh, put in two butter bars.” Dave raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.

“Seriously?” He questioned, and John smirked.

“Trust me.” John said, and Dave did, far more readily than he would have liked to admit. John took a cup of the brown sugar, and directed Dave to get a cup of the white. They put both in the mixer. “Okay, turn it on, slowly.” Dave did, and the pleasant sound of a humming mixer filled the kitchen. John turned to grab the correct number of eggs and put the stuff they already measured away, while Dave watched it in surprise as it became a smooth mixture. John measured out the rest of the ingredients, but when he tried to put one of the things on a higher shelf away, Dave walked up behind him.

“I’ve got it.” He said it normally, but John felt his breath ghost down his neck. He moved out of the way with his cheeks burning, but tried to look normal anyway.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, Egbert.” John gave him a look.

“Do you usually call people by their last names?” He asked, and Dave shrugged.

“Not really, but have you ever met another person named Egbert? That’s a cool last name.”

“Well actually, I know this one guy.” John said, and Dave looked at him in genuine surprise.

“You know someone else with the last name Egbert?” John gave him a cheeky grin as he measured out the rest of what they needed, and Dave started putting stuff away.

“Yeah, my father.” Dave gave him a look and John couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. Dave heard the sound and his cheeks warmed instantly, because fuck, that sound was cute. Still, he maintained some composure.

“Wow, John. You know, I meant outside of your family.”

“Yeah, I know. I was just kidding though, I’ve never met anyone else with that name. But, I’ve never met another Strider either, and I think that sounds a little cooler than Egbert.” John said, turning off the mixer.

“I think it sounds cool, in a dorky kind of way.” Suddenly, a smile hit his face. “Wait, I’ve got it, you’re John Egdork.” He said, and John gave him a look.

“I’m not that much of a dork!”

“Come on, you deserve a nickname.”

“Yeah, I think John’s the extent of my nicknaming.” Dave looked confused.

“John’s not a nickname.” He stated, then thought about what he just said, but he couldn’t take it back. John was already looking at him like he’d grown up on an island somewhere, far away from society.

“Dave.” He said slowly, and the man gulped. He heard his tone, and Dave suddenly wished he could take back every word he’d ever said to him. “You know my first name is Jonathan, right?” He asked, and Dave forced a laugh. Fuck, he’d sounded stupid. He sounded really, really stupid, in front of John. He internally berated himself for that, but couldn’t undo it now.

“What? Of course I do, I was just joking, calm down Egdork. Hey, can we add in the eggs now?” John gave him a little smile at the obvious mess up, but graciously allowed his topic change.

“Yeah, sure. We need two, so I’ll do one, and you can do the other, okay?” He asked, and Dave shrugged.

“Sure thing.”  John walked to the bowl and cracked his egg with ease, prompting Dave to do the same. Of course, when he tried, he failed miserably, and John had to end up removing eggshells from their dough. He tried again, with John’s hand guiding him, and it went better.

“Hey, You did it!” John praised him, and Dave felt a little lighter after that, but the director looked at the mixture in worry.

“You sure the extra egg won’t mess it up?”

“We can probably put in a little more flour to compensate, along with the vanilla.” So they did that, and eventually they had a nice dough. “All we have to do is fold in the chocolate chips now. I got dark and milk, because I wasn’t sure which one you liked more.” John said, and Dave shrugged.

“Dark, I guess. I never really eat much chocolate.” John snorted.

“I know, I do give you your food every day, you know.” He said as he folded in the chocolate chips, and Dave sighed. Something about the words made Dave dislike how much John really did for him.

“I guess you do.” John finished, and picked up the bowl. Dave put his hand in and tried a little cookie dough, but John saw him and panicked.

“Dave, no! What are you doing?” He asked, his voice getting a little higher. Dave blinked.

“John, I’m just trying some cookie dough-”

“No! Don’t eat it.” He said, and Dave smirked at him.

“Who’s going to stop me?” He asked, and poked John’s face with his doughy finger. Before John could react, he found an extra spoon and filled it with dough.

“Dave, don’t!” John shouted, and the man smirked.

“Watch me.” He said, and he slowly moved it towards his mouth. John ran over to him, with the intent of knocking the spoon out of his hands, but Dave’s reflexes kicked in first. He automatically sidestepped and pinned John, then with a triumphant smirk, moved to spoon towards his mouth.

“Dave, don’t do it, you’ll get salmonella, please don’t-”

“Too late Egbert, can’t stop me.” He said, and he forced John to watch him as he slowly put it in his mouth. Dave was going to put it in when he heard John sniffle, and looked down in shock when he noticed his assistant crying. John’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he had tears streaming down his face. He’d been weakly protesting since Dave trapped him on the floor, and Dave dropped the spoon in shock.

“Dave, please, stop- I can’t-” Immediately he got off him, and looked at John in confusion.

“John?” He asked, and the man sat up, but hugged himself. “John, calm down, I didn’t eat it.” John saw the spoon on the ground and looked up at his boss.

“You didn’t?” He asked, and Dave was confused, but tried to reassure him anyway.

“No, I didn’t.  John, what’s wrong?” Dave asked, and John took a deep breath.

“You could have died!” He screeched, and Dave looked at him.

“From cookie dough?” He asked incredulously, and John wiped his tears away.

“We put a lot of egg in there, that’s salmonella poisoning 101.” He said, his chest heaving. “Do you not know what that is?” The director looked genuinely surprised.

“No, I know, it’s just, I didn’t really think I would die from it, your dough looks pretty harmless. John, why are you crying?” Dave asked, and two men sat on the floor of an unnecessarily lavish kitchen. John was silent for a few seconds. “John?”

“My mom.” He said, putting his hands together over himself. “She died today, 12 years ago.” He took another breath, calming himself, and Dave listened. “So, we somehow shared a birthday, and it happened to be April thirteenth. And every year, we would bake something together on the day. When I was thirteen, in 2009, our birthday fell on a Friday. So, like usual, we baked something, and she chose chocolate chip cookies.” John said, and Dave’s eyes widened. “We both tried the cookie dough. I guess she had more of it, or something, because a few hours later she said she had a headache and felt nauseous. I didn’t know what that meant, but dad said she needed to go to sleep. By the time we woke up the next morning, she was dead, and the doctor said it was from salmonella. I know I was probably being stupid but-”

“No, John. I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Dave said, and really, he felt awful. For the first time in years, he was a jerk to someone and felt bad about it, even if it was an accident. He didn’t realize that he and his assistant weren’t just playing around, and he even forced John to almost watch him eat it.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t expect you to know, I’m just glad you didn’t eat it.” John said. The blonde felt terrible about the situation, but had a question too.

“So, you don’t visit her grave?” He asked, and a little wavering smile grew on John’s face.

“No, she didn’t want us to. My dad said that when he asked her once, she wanted us to remember her by baking, so since then we always did chocolate chip cookies on my birthday. I always feel a little closer to her when I have them.” He said, and Dave’s eyes widened. Immediately, the blonde pulled John into a hug, and though he was surprised by the action, John reciprocated.

The fact that John shared a tradition like this with him, of all people touched Dave. He shared it with Dave Strider, who had done nothing but make his life hard as the worst boss ever, and given him arguably one of the hardest PA jobs in America, from his drinking problem to his hectic schedule. Yet John still went ahead and shared the tradition revolving around his mom’s death with Dave. Eventually, Dave let go. Even deeper regret was in his voice now.

“John, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Seriously though, don’t do that, it’s bad for you.” He said, standing. Dave sighed.

“I won’t. But I understand if you don’t want to bake anymore.”

“No, I want to. But if you feel uncomfortable since I’m doing this over my mom-”

“No!” Dave interjected. “I mean no, I feel honored. Let’s bake some cookies, okay?” He asked, and John nodded.

“Okay.” So, the two set off to do just that. John put the dough in the refrigerator for it to cool down a little, and they sat on the couch. Now, Dave could have called a house cleaner, and asked him or her to clean up the kitchen, but John started putting things away, and Dave followed suit. In the end, it was nice to do it together anyway. Once they deemed the dough hard enough, the two shaped the cookies.

“Hold on, can I make one specially shaped one?” Dave asked, and John shrugged. The man did it, then covered it with his hands. “Hey, no looking until after it comes out.” He said with a smirk, and John rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but I get to do one too.” Dave looked away as he formed it, and after promising not to look, they put their cookies in the oven. The blonde didn’t own any baking mitts, but he did have towels, and John decided they would work for now. After they talked for a few minutes, the oven dinged and John removed their prizes from the oven. When he put them down, Dave looked at his face eagerly to gauge his reaction. “Dave, why is there a cookie dick on this sheet?” He asked, and though his voice had just the slightest tone of judgment, he found himself smiling. Dave grinned.

“Admit it, you like it.” He said, and John laughed.

“Okay, I didn’t expect it. I’ll say that.” John said, and Dave smirked.

“I’m always unexpected.” The shorter of the two rolled his blue eyes.

“That’s certainly the truth. Anyway, I just did sunglasses.” He said, and Dave realized he was right. In fact, they looked like the aviators he wore. Dave felt touched at the sight.

“Oh, thanks John. Okay, so when do I get to try the Egdork family cookies?” John smirked.

“Patience is a virtue, young one. But when they’re done cooling. If you want, we could watch more Friday the Thirteenth.” Dave thought about it.

“Sounds good.” And they watched for a while. Eventually, after a few movies and quite a few cookies, John had to go meet his family for his birthday celebration. He took one cookie, for his father, but Dave stopped him before he could leave. “Wait, before you go. I uh, remembered your birthday was coming up, and got this for you.” Dave said, walking over to where he kept John’s gift. He grabbed it and handed it to him. “I know you said you like Con Air, so I got you the stuffed animal from the movie that Nicholas Cage gave to his ‘daughter’.” Dave said, and John looked down at the box as if it were made of gold.

“No way… how did you get this, it came out in the 90’s!” John said, and Dave shrugged.

“It was still online. So, I bought it. Happy birthday Jo-woah!” He said, because John launched himself into hugging Dave. He reciprocated the action with a smile on his face, and really, John’s reaction made the present and the awkwardness of giving it worth it.

“Thank you.” He said, his voice half a whisper, and the man smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Eventually their hug ended, and John stood with the present in hand. “Happy birthday, John.” He said, and John grinned.

“Thanks, Dave! I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I’ll be there early, you have a flight.” John said, and Dave nodded.

“Noted, thanks.” John started to walk away, and after he exited, Dave collapsed on his couch. The blonde felt a warm glow spread across his face and his chest, and it felt comfortable for the first few minutes. Then, he realized what it meant. The second the realization clicked in his head, he stood up to look for a drink. Today, the realization came upon him that explained all of his actions, changes in behaviors, and weird feelings. Dave liked John, in a more than boss/employee/budding friend kind of way. And if that change in feelings wasn’t enough to warrant a session of drinking out his problems, Dave didn’t know what was.

-________________________________-

As the months passed their events blurred out of focus. John gave him the coolest birthday gift he’d ever received that year, with irony and bad jokes as a theme throughout the entire passage. While the time faded away, Dave only wished his feelings would do the same, but they didn’t. He was sure he’d confessed a multitude of times while drunk. Though he used long metaphors that could leave the most creative of poets confused, Dave was always sure John reached the heart of what he was saying. Of course, John didn’t take it seriously. Dave was drunk, and that meant nothing he said was true, right? Well, wrong, but Dave had no intention of correcting him when he was sober.

Dave found himself captured by his lively personal assistant, who made every part of his life better. He was more productive with John around. He was happier with John around. Actually, his only motivation for drinking, lately, had just been so that John would come and take care of him. He had a fantastic personality, and both sides found themselves balancing between professionalism and friendship. But even as John acted as his friend, he got his job done and more. John just made Dave’s life better, and Dave appreciated John. In fact, he worried that he actually loved John, and the idea was both frightening and exciting for the man.

When John had shyly offered him his birthday present, Dave wasn’t sure he was in love with the man. The second he received it, it was clear to him that he was. The gift was perfect. It was an iron made of iron, and John wrapped it in a sweatshirt that made a pun about wrinkles and irony. The fact that John remembered his birthday was a plus, especially considering that his two friends had birthdays immediately surrounding his own. He honestly could have kissed the man right there, but was glad he didn’t. It would have ruined the moment, even as a notification made John drag him off to another car to go somewhere else.

In fact, Dave had become so enamored with John that he noticed Karkat pull him aside one day, and asked what he’d done to Dave. John sort of shrugged off the question, but in truth, Dave wanted the answer too. One evening, a week before John was supposed to be off for Christmas, Dave found himself alone in his penthouse with the man. As usual, John dropped him off after his drinking time, but this time Dave didn’t use it. Instead, he just waited for John to come back, so they could have a normal conversation.

Somehow, it turned to the one topic Dave had always been secretive about- his past. No one in Hollywood knew the beginnings of Dave Strider, and Dave liked it that way. Maybe if his childhood had been normal, he would have shared with ease. But it definitely added to the mysterious image he’d built for himself. Dave Strider, the eccentric, aloof film genius had no past, and a future that was uncertain, but destined to have riches and success. So, when he answered John’s question without the slightest hesitation, Dave surprised himself.

“So, are you visiting family for the holidays?”

“Actually, I haven’t seen my only family, my older brother, in years. So I usually spend Christmas alone.” He answered, and his eyes widened as he said it. Why had he said that? The response came so easily that even John looked surprised at his openness, but the blue eyed man looked down. He seemed not to know the correct thing to say in the situation, and Dave practically screamed at himself for not thinking.

“You could visit me.” John said, and Dave looked up in surprise. “I mean, I was going back home to Washington for the holidays, and Dad always has everyone over. He wouldn’t mind having another person at the table, if you’re open.” John said, and Dave found himself wanting to say yes. Then again, just joining John for Christmas, of all things, and meeting his parents sounded like intruding. John didn’t even know that Dave was in love with him.  John looked a little discouraged at his silence. “I mean, you don’t have to. You can think about it if you want, but you won’t be intruding if you come.” John said, and Dave took a breath.

“Thanks, John.” The man didn’t push it from there, and their conversation moved to other topics, but Dave never stopped thinking about it. Eventually, John went home. A few days later, Dave still didn’t answer John, but the day before John had to leave, Dave decided. He asked John to add him to his flight to Washington, and John’s grin made Dave wonder why he waited so long to say yes. After all, he’d taken the entire week between Christmas eve and New Year’s off, so he had even more time to hang out with John.

_________________________-

On the evening of the 23rd, Dave and John exited a limo in front of John’s apartment. John tried holding Dave’s luggage, but Dave refused and carried it up the stairways himself. Instead of reaching for his keys, like Dave expected, John knocked on the front door, and someone answered from inside. Apparently, Dave wasn’t the only one he’d invited. The two stood in the doorway, and both saw a slew of people there as well, who all planned to visit the Egbert household this Christmas.

“Oh, hi guys! This is Dave.” John said, and the man gawked at the other people in the house. John hadn’t told him other people would be here, but Dave composed himself quickly. A blonde woman, who stood a little taller than John walked up to the man and greeted him. She had bright purple eyes, and her headband was a dark black color. “Oh, this is my almost-sister Rose, and her girlfriend Kanaya is over there.” John explained, and she spoke up.

“You’re John’s boss, correct? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rose said, and Dave shook her outstretched hand.

“Oh, hi. Nice to meet you too.” Her aforementioned girlfriend looked like a model, and she offered him a polite wave.  A girl with long, messy brunette hair turned around, and Dave looked at her in surprise. John quickly introduced her.

“Dave, this is my friend Jade. She’s really single.” He said, and Dave shot him a surprised look, but the young woman’s eyebrows fell as she looked at Dave.

“Hold it, I know you right?” Jade asked, and Dave frowned.

“You look familiar. Are you Jade Harley?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah! Hold it, Dave Strider- wait, I haven’t seen you since college!” She said, and John waved his hands.

“Hold it, you two know each other?” he asked, and Dave looked at him, his usual aloof demeanor gone.

“I do. We sort of used to-” Jade smirked, and rested an arm on the man.

“Don’t be shy about it Dave. We dated in college.” John blinked at her.

“What were you doing in film school?” He asked, and Jade shook her head.

“I wasn’t- I bumped into Dave way outside of school, but we were both up in New York, at the same coffee shop. Cheesy, right?” John nodded, and Dave avoided his employee’s eyes. John noted it, and Jade spoke to Dave again. “So, Dave. Did you keep up with Karkat?” Dave smirked.

“I did, he’s just as angry as always. And I see you haven’t changed much. Did you not grow up after college?” Dave said, and Jade grinned at him.

“Shut up, I know you’re no more mature now either. Anyway, it looks like you went off the rails after you got your ass degree.” She said, and Dave laughed.

“You didn’t forget the ass degree joke? Oh man, that was ages ago. Anyway, I guess you could say I went off the rails, but really, it’s not my fault that I’m that good. John’s seriously stepped up my game.” Dave said, and Jade looked at him.

“If anyone could help you do that, it’s John. Seriously though, it’s good to see you again.” She said, and Dave smirked.

“Ditto, Harley. So, you’re all flying back to Washington with John?” He asked, and Kanaya spoke up.

“Yes, we plan to. It’s a pleasure to have you join us.” She said, and Dave gave her a practiced smile. He had to remember how to be polite to people other than John, and Kanaya eerily reminded him of the hordes of actors he’d worked with in his time. That said, he did not intend to judge these books by their glamorous covers. It wasn’t her fault that she looked so stage ready, and it wasn’t like he was employing her. This was John’s family and friends, and they’d helped make John the person he was today.

“Thanks for having me. Anyway, when do we need to be at the airport?” Dave asked, and John looked down at his I pad.

“We should probably leave in like, an hour? The flight we all ended up on is tonight, and we’ll arrive in Washington later tonight, or really early in the morning. I already booked your hotel.” John said, and Dave looked at him appreciatively.

“Thanks.” He said, and John smirked.

“I do this all the time, no problem.” John said. “And um, Jade. Can I borrow you for a moment?” Rose offered him a bemused expression, but stood so Jade could leave the couch, and Jade snorted.

“I feel like I’m going to regret this, but I’m coming.” Jade said, and John grinned.

“You never know!” He responded cheekily, and dragged her off to the back room. Dave looked down at his phone, and waited for John to come back. John looked to Jade the second he closed the door to his room.

“So, Jade. What do you think about Dave?” He asked, and Jade grinned.

“Oh, he was cool. Why?” She asked, and John gave her a meaningful look.

“You know, he’s single.” John said, and Jade looked at him.

“So?”

“So, you should consider dating him! It’s the holidays too, with mistletoe and hot chocolate dates, it’ll be cool.” John said, and Jade sighed.

“Well, that’s a nice thought John, but I already dated him. I think that’s enough Strider in my life for now, you know? Dating Dave was definitely fun, but I don’t think I’m up for all of that again.” Jade commented, and John pouted.

“Why not? He’s such a good guy.” John said, and Jade raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that? He drinks away all his free time. Do you really think he’d have time for someone else in his life anyway?” she asked, and John shrugged.

“Maybe, but everyone has flaws. He’s still nice, and cool, and attractive. And I think he’d be willing to make time for you, Jade. Seriously, Dave is the best boss I’ve ever had, and I think you two would be good together. Plus, you guys seem like you’re on such good terms! Just think about it, okay?” John asked, but Jade looked dubious.

“John, you seem to think pretty highly of him. Why don’t you date him?” She asked, and John’s eyes narrowed.

“You know why I’m not dating him, Jade. That’s my boss. I’m not that crude.” John said, and Jade winced.

“Oh yeah, I guess that could spell trouble quickly.” She said. “But I really don’t think I’ll be into him, like that. I mean, you work with him, and you’ve heard what people say about him. How much of it is true?” Jade asked, and John shrugged.

“Most of it. But that’s the side of him he wants everyone to see. In the end, I think Dave’s just lonely. He’d open up to you if you got to know him, past all the glitz and glam of Hollywood.” John said, and Jade sighed.

“But I did get to know him, when we dated. And even after knowing him on a personal level, I just don’t think he’s for me, okay? I like Dave, really, but I just don’t think it should happen. I appreciate the offer John, but I’ll meet Mr. Perfect when he comes, okay?” John sighed.

“Fine. Still, just give it some thought. I’m sure he’s changed since college. And I still may or may not try to get you two together.” John said, and Jade rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? John, why? Were the days when your entire family tried to push us together not enough for you?” Jade asked, and John laughed.

“That was awful. But hey, that gives me a few ideas…” He said slyly, and Jade looked at him.

“Don’t you dare do the mistletoe thing.” She said, her voice threatening. John’s grin only widened.

“Oh, I’m definitely doing that now. He’s not going to know what hit him.”

“John! This is your boss!”

“He’s also my friend. And what friend wouldn’t set up their two friends?” Jade glared at him.

“Someone that’s not into meddling.  He’s probably not even looking for that right now!”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll ask him about it too. Anyway, we should probably get out there again, I don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” John said, heading for the door. Jade followed him out.

“I’ll get you for this.” She warned, but John just laughed as he opened the door.

“You’ll thank me later!” When John and Jade returned, he found Dave amidst a conversation with Rose and Kanaya, but it paused when the two came back. The larger group talked, and eventually, they all left for the airport. John was originally going to sit by Rose, but after a quick excuse about third wheeling Rose and Kanaya, he threw Dave between him and Jade. John knew the flight would be short, but he still tried to make the two speak as much as possible during their time next to each other.

“So, Dave. Do you like snow?” John asked, and Dave shrugged as he sat next to the two.

“Eh, I think it’s pretty cool.” He said with a smirk, and John laughed.

“That pun was awful. But you know what’s not awful?” He asked, and Jade looked at him. She knew what he was doing.

“What’s not awful, John?”

“Going on walks through it! You know Dave, Jade liked doing that a lot at one point.” He said, and Dave looked at him.

“Oh, really? Well, does it snow a lot in Washington?” He asked, and John nodded enthusiastically.

“It sure does.” Jade spoke up then.

“Hey, here’s a great idea, since you know so much about Washington, why don’t you and Dave try one of those snow walks you find so fun?” She asked, and John looked at her. No, she wouldn’t get out of it that easily.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. I stink at walking through the snow, and I would get sick in seconds. But, since Dave is so curious about snow, why don’t you take him out and do that?” John offered, and Jade gave him a glare. Dave, for once, had no clue what was going on.

“Actually, I’m pretty busy this holiday season, I don’t think I can. Besides, I think he’s seen snow before, we lived in New York, remember?” Jade said, and John smirked.

“Then wouldn’t it rekindle some of that old time joy to go give it a try?”

“We could just all take a walk if you guys want.” Dave offered, trying to break up what seemed to be a budding argument. It was probably about whatever they talked about in that room anyway. John and Jade seemed to finally notice he was present when they looked up. The latter of the two looked away awkwardly, and John felt his ears burn.

“Oh, yeah, sounds good Dave.” John said, and Dave relaxed again. The rest of their flight was filled with minimal talking, but Dave was more than happy to be off the plane. John somehow got a car to meet him, on (technically) Christmas Eve, but he had to go back to his own home. The blonde was disappointed, of course, that John couldn’t ride back to his hotel with him, but he understood.

The five all walked through baggage claim together, and once they all found their things, they prepared to head off. Kanaya and Jade both booked at the same hotel, so they shared a taxi. Dave had a car waiting for him, and wished both John and Rose a good evening as they went off to find their parents, who would drive them home. As Dave put his stuff down in his hotel room, he wondered what John was doing. This wasn’t the first time he had gone to bed without John seeing him to his room, but he definitely missed the employee’s presence. The blonde had no idea what he would do tomorrow, and hoped he would get to see John again.

Apparently, someone granted his wish because John’s call came the next morning around nine. Dave liked walking up without the rings and alarms that usually started his day, but waking up to John’s phone call made him even happier. He asked if Dave wanted to hang out, and the man did so without a second thought.  So, he found himself in a car to John’s house, and when he arrived, he gave the driver a major tip. Working on Christmas Eve had to suck. Now, all Dave had to do was ring the doorbell.

Of course, that was easier said than done. The man panicked, because when he rang the doorbell, John’s parents would be on the other side. He paced back and forth on the driveway. He wasn’t sure if he should go his usual ‘I’m a mystery and you know nothing about me’ route, that he used with clients. He could try to be nice and polite, but Dave didn’t know if the would realize how panicked he was when he did it. Eventually, he had to practice what he’d say until Kanaya and Jade appeared behind him.

They all rang on the doorbell together, and it saved Dave from dealing with the stress of meeting them alone. John practically dragged him in. He saw Roxy first, or John’s father’s girlfriend, and Rose’s mother. She looked just like Rose, and he tried his best to greet her without sounding cheesy. Of course, she knocked all of his preparation out of the window.

“Did John invite you, or Jade?” She asked, and Dave responded.

“Um, it was John, Mrs.” He said, and the woman smirked.

“Jacob, I was right, they’re both gay! Pay up, Baker boy!” She shouted, and turned to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?”

“Strider. I’m Dave Strider, the pleasure’s all mine.” He said, though he was confused about the second part of her sentence. “What did you mean when you said-” But John’s Dad cut off his words, and he came running in from the kitchen, with oven mitts on his hands.

“Roxanne, what do you mean?” He asked, and then he noticed the director. The blonde woman only smirked.

“That’s what I mean. Oh, and hello, Kanaya, Rose is upstairs.” She said, and she nodded graciously to John’s mom, then walked up the stairway. Dave put his hand out.

“Hello, Mr. Egbert.” He said, trying to bite back the words ‘please approve of me’. He was acting as cheesy as cheesy could be, but he focused more on the look John’s father was giving him. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m David Strider.” He said, and the man gave him a confused look.

“David Strider… are you Dave? Jonathan’s spoken highly of you.” He asked, and he blinked.

“Yes, I usually go by that, with friends.” He said, and the man offered him a smile.

“Oh, then it’s a pleasure to have you, Dave. John didn’t tell me you two were dating?” He said, and at that moment, John bounded down the stairway.

“Wha-”

“Oh Dave, you should have told me you were here! Dad, this is Dave, my boss.” He introduced the blonde, and he nodded. Both of John’s parents looked confused now.

“Wait, Johnny, you’re dating your boss? Damn, and I thought I was the risqué person in this house.” Roxy asked, and John just looked confused, while Dave’s ears burned in embarrassment.

“No, we’re not- Dave, did you say we were dating?” John asked, and Dave shook his head.

“No? Hold on, Mrs. Lalonde, when I said John invited me, it was just because I wasn’t doing anything this holiday season. And because he’s the coolest friend in the world.” He added, and John’s face burned at the words, while Roxanne looked on in surprise.

“Roxy, you told dad we were dating?” John asked, clearly embarrassed. Roxy immediately apologized.

“Oh! Well, I’m sorry Johnny, it was a misunderstanding. And to you too David, I’m really sorry.” She said, and Dave’s eyes widened, because he didn’t want to start off this holiday like this, at all.

“No, it’s totally fine, I get the misunderstanding, sorry for not making it more clear.” Dave said, and John’s dad spoke up.

“Well, we’re glad to have you either way, David. Thanks for joining us.” The man said, and Dave offered him a smile.

“It’s my pleasure. Really, thank you for having me.” Dave said, and John’s dad responded.

“Well, a batch of gingerbreads just stopped cooling, if you’d like one. Or, you can frost them.”

“Dad, are they Betty Crocker?” John asked, and John’s dad smirked.

“You already know they are, John.” He said, and John glared.

“Dave, don’t do it.” John begged, and John’s dad turned to him too. The man’s voice turned enticing.

“Oh, definitely do it, they’re fresh! Give  it a try, Dave.” He said, and Dave smiled at John sheepishly.

“Sorry John, but they’re fresh.”

“Nooo!” John shouted, but Dave could tell he was playing around, sort of. The blonde followed John’s dad to the kitchen, where he was promptly handed a cookie. Dave was about to put it in his mouth, but John’s dad stopped him.

“No, wait! You have to frost your gingerbread person, Dave! That’s never something you’re too old for.” He said, and though that wasn’t what Dave was thinking, he took the frosting anyway.

“Thanks, Mr. Egbert.” The man laughed.

“Oh, no need to be so formal here. You can call me dad.” He said, and Dave felt himself get a little embarassed, because he’d never referred to anyone as ‘dad’, ever.

“Oh, yes… dad.” Dave said, and John’s dad clapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s the spirit. You’ll be joining us for dinner tomorrow, right?” Dave nodded.

“Uh, right. Yes, that sounds good.” Dave said, and Roxanne walked up behind him.

“Splendid. I hope you don’t mind a little alcohol at the table tomorrow.” She said, and Dave smirked.

“Oh, I certainly don’t mind that.” He responded, before he could stop himself, and he may have embarrassed himself a little, but Roxanne seemed to approve of the response.

“See, someone gets it.” Both walked off to do something else after that. Dave tried frosting the cookie, giving it square glasses and a tie. He added pants and a bucktoothed smile to its face, then held his masterpiece. John, who walked by him, noticed Dave smiling at it.

“Betrayal.” He murmured, and Dave turned.

“What? It’s you!” John looked down at the cookie, and let out a sigh.

“Fine, it’s slightly less betrayal.” John commented, and looked down at the sheet of cookies. He took the frosting from Dave’s hands, and applied it to a cookie. The director looked on curiously, and John presented it to him. “Ta da, it’s cookie Dave!” John said, and Dave smirked.

“Looks just like me. So, do you bite their heads off first?” Dave asked, and John gave Dave a look.

“Are you kidding? I don’t eat Betty Crocker, you can have this one.” John said, and Dave rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Okay then, thanks for the cookie.” Dave said, and John grinned.

“No problem. I’m going to go get my jacket, then we can go outside, if you want?” John asked, and Dave nodded.

“Sounds good.” He’d brought a jacket with him as well, and knew he would need to use it the second he stepped out of the car. It was freezing in Washington, and he hadn’t felt cold like this since those rare winters in Texas. John walked off, leaving Dave alone in the kitchen. He looked down at the two cookies and sighed, picking them up. In some strange fit of imagination, he played with the two. At one point, he pushed the two cookie’s faces together. The man looked at the baked treats wistfully, and wished life was that easy. Of course, Jade chose that moment to walk up behind him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, and Dave almost dropped the cookie in surprise. In an attempt to regain his cool, he let out a shaky smirk.

“Uh, cookie sandwich!” He said, and Jade’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Mhm, yeah. Cookie sandwich.” She started off accusatorily at first, but as she envisioned the treat, it seemed to grow a little dreamy at the prospect of food instead. She snapped out of it, and spoke to Dave. “Anyway, you ready to go?” Jade asked, and Dave nodded. He looked back to the gloves he’d taken off.

“Yep, just waiting for John.” Dave said, then broke the cookies apart. “Want one?” He asked, and Jade shrugged, then took it.

“Sure, sounds good.” She added, and eventually, John appeared with Rose and Kanaya in tow.

“Jade, Dave! You guys ready to go?” John asked, and Dave, who just finished his own cookie, nodded.

“Sure.” He said, and followed the group of people out of the front door. “So what exactly are we doing?” Dave asked, and John grinned.

“Actually…” He said slowly, holding something behind his back. “I was thinking I could show you all something in the back yard. It’ll be really cool, I promise!” John said, and Rose looked at him suspiciously.

“John, what could possibly be in the back yard?” She asked, and John gave her a look. “Oh, of course. Well then, John, lead the way.” Rose said, and John grinned. He held open the door to a small gate for everyone, but had a hand behind his back. Dave, the last of the group, stopped.

“Oh, go ahead, John.” He said, and John’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“No, go ahead Dave. My parents house means my rules.” John said, and Dave’s eyes narrowed suspiciously behind his sunglasses, but he shrugged.

“If you insist.” He said, and John smiled back cheekily.

“I do.” In an instant, Dave walked into the area of his childhood home that was the back yard, and everyone stood there. Rose seemed oddly on edge, while Jade looked confused.

“What did you want to show us?” Jade asked, and John grinned.

“Oh, nothing, just a… SNOWBALL FIGHT!” he shouted, and threw an icy ball of powdery snow at Dave’s head. He dodged it, and looked at John in surprise. Jade grinned, and in seconds, the backyard was chaos. Dave got over his shock and smirked.

“You’re dead, Egbert!” He said, and from then on, it was war. As everyone tried to get some snow, Dave ended up throwing one at Kanaya. It hit her, but before he could celebrate, Jade was throwing mounds of snow at him too. John, the one who started the chaos was running from Rose, and she hit him in the back. Thirty icy minutes later, all were covered in snow except for Dave. The blonde dodged snowballs so quickly that Kanaya and Rose looked on in surprise, yet he shivered more than anyone. Eventually, the adults all went back inside. John’s dad saw them all, and high fived Dave. They all retired to a couch or two for hot chocolate, and John started a conversation.

“Okay, but I don’t get how Dave didn’t get hit once. All four of us tried to do it to him, at one point!” He complained, and Dave laughed.

“I’m a man of mystery, and skill.” Dave commented, and Rose looked at him.

“Oh, really?” She asked, and Jade giggled.

“Better run now Dave, Rose is going to analyze you.” She said, and Dave smirked.

“Analyze me? That doesn’t sound that bad.”  Kanaya looked at him.

“I’m certain that’s true, if you crave a confrontation with your deepest, darkest fears, and wish for someone to explain the inner workings of your brain.” Rose looked at her girlfriend.

“I’m not that bad.” She said, and everyone, excluding Dave, looked at her. “Okay, maybe. But that’s my job!” She defended herself, and Kanaya smiled.

“I love you for it anyway, Rose.” She said, and Rose beamed at her.

“I love you too.”The interaction made Dave look a little wistful, and John blanched.

“Gross, you two. I’m going to get a cavity from you guys. Get married or something, and sicken your own family with all of that.” John said, and Kanaya raised an eyebrow.

“No offense John, but I think your father has giving people cavities covered.” Everyone laughed, and Dave put up a small smile, but didn’t join them. Jade noticed and looked at Dave, who spoke up in a desperate attempt to make Jade forget whatever she was thinking.

“Wait, so you analyze people as a job? How does that work?” Dave asked, and Rose offered him one of her black lipped smiles.

“Oh, I’m a therapist. It’s quite the fulfilling line of work, really. You get to understand the inner workings of human beings, and help them with their problems. Really, it’s fun.” She said, and John looked at her.

“Don’t let her fool you Dave, it’s so boring. I read one of her textbooks, it sucked!” John said, and Rose looked at him.

“Oh please, it’s really not that bad. And it’s nowhere near as boring as being a super model, right Kanaya?” Rose asked, and Kanaya looked at her.

“Rose, you flatter me. To clarify, I’m no supermodel. But making clothing for regular models gets tiring, if I’m truthful.” She said, and Jade broke in.

“What? Well I love what I do.” John groaned.

“Jade, you have the most boring job out of all of us! It’s just like, ‘oh, there’s a microscope, let me write down some data and do research. Woo hoo everyone, I’m Jade!” John deadpanned, earning a laugh from Dave, but Rose looked at him.

“Hey, let her enjoy her job, little brother. Even if- yes, it’s quite boring.” Rose finished with a laugh. Jade spoke up in defense.

“Hey, it’s totally not boring! You guys just don’t have the patience to have fun with it, and now I have more lab jokes than you can imagine.” Dave looked at her with interest.

“Lab jokes? Like what?” He asked, and everyone groaned collectively.

“Oh, someone save us.” John said, and John’s parents walked up to the adults in the room. John’s dad spoke up.

“Hey, I’ve heard that sound before. Is Jade telling jokes again?” Jade sputtered, and it triggered a laugh from everyone, because they were, apparently, that bad. John’s dad talked again. “I’m only joking honey.” He said, and she looked at him.

“Yeah, sure dad.” She said, and John looked at her smugly.

“Well, I love my job.” John said, and Dave looked at him.

“I don’t know why. Your hours suck.” He said, and John looked at him.

“Nah, the hours are fine. But really, you make the job worth it Dave.” John said, and Dave felt himself smirk.

“Thanks, John. You make the job worth it too.” He said, and Kanaya looked at the two curiously.

“Forgive me for being out of the loop, but what exactly is ‘the job’?” She asked, and Dave responded.

“Well, I’m a director, and John is my PA.”

“Production assistant?” She asked, and John shook his head.

“No, personal assistant. I’m a glorified calendar, Dave does all the real work. And he’s not just a director, he’s also a producer, head scriptwriter, and pretty much everything. Seriously, Dave’s pretty much a genius.” John said, and Dave frowned at him.

“Woah, what? No, slow down Egbert, that’s not true at all. Okay, yeah, I do a lot when it comes to the SBaHJ movies, but that doesn’t make you a glorified calendar. You’re there at every meeting, and you take every note so I don’t have to. If anyone is doing the heavy lifting around here it’s you, I’m just making decisions. Don’t discredit yourself, my workload decreased a ton when you got here. I’ve seen the shit you work through, it’s a nightmare. So please, don’t call yourself that when you’re so much more to me, okay?” Dave asked, and John’s cheeks darkened at the praise.

“S-Sure. Thanks, Dave.” The two suddenly became aware that other people were in the room, and all of them had little smiles on their faces at the display.

“I wish all of my old bosses were as nice as you, Dave.” Roxanne said, and John’s dad agreed.

“Oh, John you got lucky with this one.” The man said with a wink, and John offered him a grin.

“Yeah, I did.” He said, and everyone’s eyes were on Dave. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

“No guys, if anyone got lucky here, it was me. John’s probably the best employee I’ve ever had. I literally wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for John, so don’t give me the credit.”

“But you’re the best boss I’ve ever had! Working for you is fun, and I get to see you all the time. Who wouldn’t love that?”

“I can name a lot of people that wouldn’t love that. And half the time you’re just babysitting my drunk ass. I don’t get how you deal with me, everyone else that’s ever had your job has quit within a month.” Dave said, and John frowned.

“They just didn’t get to know you. Plus, you do have a busy schedule, they probably just couldn’t handle the work aspect of it.” John said, and Dave shook his head.

“No, if it was just the work aspect of shadowing me and organizing a schedule, people could do that. Most just don’t want to deal with me, and I understand that. I’m kind of a sucky guy. And I’ve heard the complaints people have, they’re all valid.” Dave said, and John frowned.

“Oh yeah? What are the complaints?” The two clearly forgot they were in a room full of people again, and none of the onlookers dared to interrupt the exchange.

“Let’s see. I’m abrasive, aloof, and needy. I drink all the time, and my hours are so irregular that people could be up dealing with me at two in the morning, just because I can’t manage myself. I’m not particularly nice, and don’t get along with anyone in Hollywood. I definitely don’t fit what people would think of when they say boss or genius. I usually don’t care about other people’s feelings, I’m inconsiderate, and the worst type of drunk person. It’s near impossible to get me to a meeting on time, I’m horrible at conversation, and literally every single red flag or warning sign in history applies to me.” John’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re not like that around me. Sure, maybe you were in the beginning, but that was for less than a month! If anyone says this about you, it’s clearly because they didn’t get to know you.” He said, and Dave shook his head.

“No, that is me. You just don’t see it often.”

“Oh really? Because the Dave Strider I know is nothing like that. Why don’t I see that often?” John’s response sounded angry, and Dave wanted to slam down his cup in frustration.

“Why do you think? Because I care what you think of me, John! And more importantly, I care about you! I don’t want you to have some aloof asshole as a boss, because you don’t deserve that. I think you’re too good for that, because you’re hardworking, and nice, and managed to pull a mess like me together.” Dave practically screamed at John, and John’s response came just as quickly.

“And why do you think I’m like that, huh? You’re Dave Strider, the most mysterious, successful person the industry has ever seen, and somehow I landed a job working with you. So of course I’m hardworking and nice to you, you’re the most amazing boss I’ve ever had! What other boss in the world promotes someone in two months?  That was you, Dave, and you’re probably one of the only people that’s ever done that. And to top it all off, you’re nice to me, and spend time with me because I didn’t quit? If that doesn’t make you one of the best people in the entire world, I don’t know what does. You told me to stop calling myself a glorified calendar, and I’m telling you to stop calling yourself a bad boss. You’re not, and it’s actually upsetting me that you’re saying so little about yourself, because I look up to you so much!” He said, and Dave’s eyes widened. He had no idea John felt all that towards him. Even if it was still platonic, it meant a lot.

“Fine, I’m sorry for upsetting you.” John clearly accepted the apology for what it was. “but you started it.” Dave added, the corners of his mouth twisting up into a small grin. John’s expression teetered on annoyance from the sentence, but he couldn’t deny the smile he felt on his face.

“How old are you, five?” John asked him, and Dave smirked.

“Six and growing, mister!” He made his voice high, and John laughed.

“Whatever, Dave.” With their conversation seemingly over, Jade spoke up.

“John, what did you do to him? Mom, did they really just have a fight over complimenting each other?” She asked, a little awe in her tone. John’s mother had to comment on it as well.

“I believe they did, Jade. You two are too sweet.” The woman commented, and John’s dad clapped his hands together, startling everyone in the room.

“Well, if all that polite fighting has you guys hungry, I have the cookies baked for gingerbread apartments.” He commented, and Dave looked up in confusion.

“Gingerbread apartments? What?” The words came out as a question, and Kanaya smiled in triumph.

“See, it’s not that self explanatory, Rose!” The blonde woman rolled her eyes.

“Either that, or neither of you thought before you said it. I’m more than willing to accept that it’s the second of the two.” She said, and Jade frowned.

“Aw Rosie, don’t be so mean. Gingerbread apartments are just gingerbread houses, but bigger, with simpler shapes. It’s kind of a competition we do every year, since dad likes to bake so much.” Jade said, and Dad smirked.

“Don’t tell me you guys don’t eat it.” John looked like he was about to speak. “Okay, except for you, Betty Crocker hater.”

“I’m telling you dad, she’s the batter witch!” He said, and the man rolled his eyes.

“Sure John. Anyway, they’re ready if you guys want to try.” Jade stood, and looked at Kanaya.

“I’m beating you this year, Kanaya. Watch out!” She said, and the woman only smirked in response.

“We’ll see Jade.”

“Again? Really, you two?” Rose asked, and John grinned.

“Oh, let them have fun with each other, it’ll be nothing compared to my awesome living space. Don’t worry if I beat you Dave, it’s your first year.” John said, and Dave smirked at him.

“Hey, I may surprise you.” The blonde said, and from there they washed their hands and got to work. Each had ‘Gingerbread apartments’ to construct and decorate. Dave enjoyed himself a lot during the event, and ended up wiping frosting off his sunglasses at least twice that day. It took about an hour and a lot of frosting, but eventually, they all finished. Kanaya’s looked beautiful, as expected, and Jade’s only looked slightly worse than hers. To no one’s surprise, Dave wasn’t deemed the winner, but in the end, the prize went to John’s Dad.

\--__________--

With that done, John decided they should go out in the elements again. The director was naturally uncertain, but after John asked him to take a walk he couldn’t exactly say no. Well, he could, but that would completely crush his friend’s soul. Dave began to go outside, forgetting to borrow a scarf, and both Jade and John joined him as they walked out of the front door. Thankfully, it stopped snowing, however momentarily, and Dave followed Jade and John through their childhood neighborhood and out into the open.

The walking tour of John’s childhood was nice. Cars travelled throughout the street, and Jade and John were more than willing to lead Dave through their neighborhood. John purposely tried to lag behind Jade and Dave, but Jade noticed what he was doing on more than one occasion and forced him to keep up. Once they left the neighborhood, they decided to go towards a nearby park.

“Just so we warn you now, it kind of has a lot of hills.” Jade told Dave, who shrugged.

“No problem.” He responded, and John looked towards Jade.

“Hey, do you remember king of the hill?” Jade thought about it for a split second, and smirked.

“I remember how you’d always loose.” She said, challengingly, and John’s eyes widened. He looked ready to fire back a response, before Dave spoke up.

“Woah, time out. What’s king of the hill?” He asked, and John and Jade grew matching grins. As the two explained and teased each other, Dave listened and smiled. Internally, he panicked. What was he doing? He hadn’t really socialized in years, and since he’d been at John’s house, he hadn’t thought about his image once. He felt pressure to bring up that solid, rigid personality again, and yet, he felt guilty for even considering it. Jade and John were nice to him, and he felt himself being kind in return, naturally. It was strange how Dave actually felt like he wanted to be kind to John’s family. Then again- it wasn’t, really. John was one of his best and only friends, and everyone around John seemed to be as nice as his assistant. Then again, people were usually polite in California too. Dave shuddered silently, not wanting to get into the thoughts with himself. John saw him, and his eye widened in concern, before lowering mischeviously.

“Dave, are you cold?” John asked, and Dave turned to him. They’d walked near the top of another snow covered hill, and the three looked down at the public park around them. It was decidedly beautiful during the winter, and Dave’s cheeks grew a little warm at the question.  That wasn’t what he was thinking about when he shuddered at all, but he wasn’t going to miss an easy opportunity to make John think otherwise.

“Uh, a little.” He responded, and John nudged Jade obviously, and gave her a pointed look.

“Jade, would you mind giving him your scarf? You have like, anti freeze in your veins.” Jade’s eyes narrowed, and she could see John’s plan now. She thought quickly, and smirked. She removed the unessesary scarf from her body, and promptly handed it to John. Dave watched, confused, while Jade smirked.

“If I have to give up my neckware, you have to deliver it, John.” John pouted for a split second, before rolling his eyes. Another attempt was foiled, but he walked over to his boss anyway.

“Here, Dave. Sorry that Jade’s too lazy to walk over here herself.” Jade glared at John as he placed the garment in his boss’s hand.

“I am not lazy.” She responded, walking over to John. “See?” She said, and John frowned.

“You could have just walked over here yourself the whole time.” Jade’s eyes narrowed. Dave watched the exchange, the scarf held by both him and John. He wasn’t sure what to do, even as he saw their budding argument.

“Well you could stop being so annoying.” Came the response, and John looked offended, and embarrassed.

“Jade!” He said, looking back at Dave incessantly, and Jade scoffed.

“Oh, what? You don’t want Dave to know-” John lunged and muffled her mouth with his hands. Jade’s scarf fell down, and as Dave bent over to pick it up, Jade pushed John backwards. He would have been fine, but he slipped back on the scarf Dave was bending to pick up. Noticing this, the director attempted to catch John before he could fall, but ended up slipping instead. The result was that both men fell sideways, and began to roll down the snowy hill. “John!” Jade called his name in worry and stretched her arms out, but there was nothing she could do.

John and Dave screamed as they tumbled down the gigantic hill, their bodies falling on top of each other. The two rolled on top of each other multiple times, and it felt like their dissent took hours, not a mere minute. When they finally stopped after screaming in terror, both of their eyewear was buried in the snow somewhere farther up the hill, and their chests heaved. John ended up directly atop Dave, and when the director’s red eyes fell open, he resisted the urge to gasp. John’s hair was halfway filled with snow and messy, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. He had yet to open his eyes, but by the time he did, Dave’s heart already pounded in his chest. He could practically feel John’s doing the same thing, and wether it was the adrenaline or something else, Dave was almost certain that John’s face was getting closer to his own. They got close enough to lightly bump foreheads, and the two stared at each other. Neither said anything for a few seconds, and they enjoyed a moment, before Jade began to slide down the hill and called out in worry.

“John, Dave! Are you guys okay?” She questioned, and immediately, John started to get up, and get worried.

“Oh, right-Dave! Oh gosh, are you okay? I’m so sorry for falling and knocking you down! Are you hurt?” He questioned, scanning his body, and Dave began to stand. John helped him up, and he spoke once he was on his feet.

“It’s okay John, I’m fine.” He responded, and John got up. “Do you know where my glasses are?” he asked, and John shook his head, remembering his own eye piece, until Jade handed the objects to them both.

“Here. I don’t think they broke at all.” Dave took the sunglasses back, and the two pretty much family members looked at each other guiltily.

“Thanks. Now, do you two want to explain what’s up?” He asked, and John looked down. Jade looked to the side uncomfortably. “Or just stand here- that works too. Come on, you guys, you already said there’s something you don’t want me to know. Is it really that bad?” He questioned, and John and Jade shared a glance, before John sighed.

“It’s my fault. Jade’s been mad at me because… I’ve been trying to set you two up.” John admitted, and Dave looked surprised, and a little hurt.

“What? Why?” He asked, and John put his head down.

“I know it was wrong- I just wanted you two to be happy. Jade’s always looking for someone, and you…” John trailed off, not meeting Dave’s eyes. “I know it was inappropriate, and totally uncool of me to make a decision like that. You’re my boss, and you could have gotten hurt from this. I understand if…” John’s words trailed off again, and Dave realized John thought he’d fire him. Really, that felt like more than a slap in the face than anything, and Dave let out a sigh.

“Gog John, I’m not going to fire you. Just stop, okay?” He asked, and John nodded.

“I will.  I’m sorry.” Dave turned, and his eyes stayed off John’s.

“Yeah. Let’s just do something else.” John nodded, still guilty, and Jade looked to the side quietly. Dave’s shoulders stiffened. This was what happened when he let his guard down around people. With a silent sigh and a release of breath, the three began their trek back to John’s house.

By the time Dave left that evening, John wasn’t certain that his boss would be back tomorrow, and he felt too guilty to ask. John’s dad noticed the tension between the three once they’d returned from their walk, and seemed regretful, but didn’t ask if Dave would be dropping by tomorrow. Dave was grateful for that, and ended up returning to his hotel hours before he planned to leave that day.  Rose sent John varied looks of worry, and eventually, the young man just retired to his room.

On Christmas morning, John checked his phone and tablet before doing anything else. It was unfortunately blank, and John got out of bed with a sigh, and somewhat heavy heart. He brushed his teeth but stayed in his pajamas, and eventually, made his way downstairs. Everyone, including Kanaya, was there. Dave didn’t join them, but a few wrapped presents under  the tree made it obvious that he hadn’t forgotten. He’d managed to find gifts for all of John’s immediate family, who John had mentioned previously would be there, and they all appreciated the items. John tried not to notice how lonesome the present he’d made for his boss looked under the Christmas tree once everyone opened their gifts.

Still, John tried his best to have a good time, which wasn’t too difficult with his family around. Jade clearly felt guilty about Dave not being there, and she over compensated in her efforts to make John happy again. The whole family, including John, munched on cookies and peppermint while John’s father loudly tried to explain football to Rose. She still couldn’t see the appeal, and Kanaya patted the adult male’s back in consolation. The scene made John laugh, but it was short lived. Roxanne tried mixing vodka into John’s hot chocolate, which had him playfully angry for a while. Jade tried to improve John’s mood the most, and her holiday selection of well placed puns had him giggling for the most of the day.

Really, the whole family seemed happy enough until Christmas Dinner rolled around. Midway through it, John remembered that Dave wasn’t there, and it clearly upset him. John made it through the event anyway, but by the time dinner was over, he wished his family a happy holiday, and went down to the basement. With a sigh, he tried playing holiday music, but it didn’t help him feel any better. He eventually transitioned into songs that usually made him happy, and after playing through a few sad (ish) ones, he started to feel better.

Eventually, it got to the point where John could sing along to some of the music, and he didn’t even pause when he felt his hands transition into love songs. Ten minutes of pop later, he felt himself slip into Mindy Gledhill’s music, and his hands relaxed as he began to play simpler chords, his eyes falling still. He played her slower songs first, then moved to a more upbeat one.

Unknown to him, the door leading to the basement opened, and closed, letting a familiar figure inside. Of course, it was Dave, who came in to see John while Kanaya left. His presence was met with looks of surprise and happiness from John’s family, along with a few ‘thank yous’ for their gifts. After turning down the prospect of leftover ham, he was sent to the basement with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

Meanwhile, John’s eyes were closed, and his  thoughts turned to Dave, without knowing he was in the room. He remembered the happy things now though- like the nights they’d unintentionally spent together, and immediately, his hands seemed to slip into a song on their own. John’s eyes opened, looking at the keys in confusion, until he realized what he played. John’s voice followed easily once he realized what he was playing, and his eyes slid shut.

“Leaky faucet, creaky floor

We don't even own a bathroom door…”

Dave heard him, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn’t know that John played piano or sang, but even if the song seemed untreatable to him, he bounced with the song anyway. Dave watched him, and proceeded to lean against the door.

“The sofa set is nothing to be jealous of

We don't have a lot but there's no shortage here for love!”

Dave looked down. He wished this song could have been about him. But then again, John clearly couldn’t see him like that- he’d even gone so far as to set him up with his friend. Dave wanted to interrupt him there, but John’s singing made him listen.

“All the pennies in the wishing wells

All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell…”

Dave’s eyes narrowed at that. It was weird that the song chose Tiffany’s- he’d just bought Rose and Roxanne jewelry from the shop as a gift.

“All the riches put together

All the sunny California weather

Could not make me love you any better.”

John’s fingers bounced on, and Dave’s eyebrows shot up at the words. California? They worked in California, sure, but that was probably just a weird coincidence. Still, Dave listened to the lyrics more carefully.

"You could give me all that I request

And if you fancy, darling be my guest

But I'll take less if more means having less of you

Who needs sequin shoes or private jets to Katmandu

Dave’s eyes began to widen- they’d taken his jet to a party there only weeks ago. It was for some stupid Bollywood thing that Dave hadn’t thought of as much more than a waste of time before, but he remembered John’s excitement at travelling there. John repeated the chorus again, putting more emphasis, it seemed, on California, and riches. He had a little musical interlude, and Dave prepared for more words.

“I don't need your money

Just your kisses and your funny faces

Which I miss when you're away

I cry into my pillow

Stay up late until you bring me takeout

We make conversation all about

Oh-oo-oh-oh-oh…”

Dave felt a blush grow on his face. They had takeout all the time at the office, with the shitty hours they both tended to work. From the looks John’s family had given him when he walked in, Dave knew John had missed him at Christmas. But he hoped he hadn’t made him cry- the thought made him feel like a jerk. He felt like he needed to do… something, now, even as he held hot chocolate in his hands. And suddenly, Dave knew he’d jump in too. He wanted John to like him, he wanted to share this with him. Maybe it was just that the song felt so similar (or he wanted it to be) to their lives that he felt like John was accepting it- accepting him.

“All the pennies in the wishing wells,”

John jumped and turned when Dave’s voice joined his, cutting off his singing, but the pianist’s hands still played the chords without needing much input from John’s brain. Dave continued singing, slowly moving closer to the piano bench.

“All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell.”

“All the riches put together-All the sunny California weather…" 

 John’s hands lulled for a second as Dave smoothly moved next to him. Shock, and surprise were in his features when Dave’s eyes met John’s. He blushed, and began to sing with him.

 

"“All the pennies in the wishing wells

All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell

All the riches put together

All the sunny California weather-"" 

John's words cut off at this point, and Dave leaned in towards him, and sang the last few words himself.

"Could not make me love you any better.”

He almost whispered the words to John, whose hands fell still in surprise. John looked at his boss’ face. He wasn’t drunk, and Dave’s expression was genuine enough for John to know. The assistant’s eyes were wide.

“Dave-” tears seemed to bloom at the corners of John’s eyes. “You came.” John fell into a hug with Dave, and after setting the mugs down (temporarily) on the piano, Dave could hug back. They were close, but couldn’t see each other’s faces from their hug. Dave’s smile was still evident in his voice.

“Of course.” He responded, and John didn’t let go as he asked his next question.  “What were you thinking about, when you started playing?” John felt his heart speed up, and his grip on his friend, his boss, his Dave tightened as he realized what he was thinking about. His eyes fell closed.

“You.” They were quiet for a few seconds, and John felt a million worries travel through his mind. “What were you thinking about when you were singing?” He asked, and Dave laughed a little at the question.

“You.” John broke their hug apart in surprise, and looked at Dave.

“Did you mean it?” He asked, and Dave swallowed. Everything about this was beyond business, or any protocol, but this was his chance to be honest, without alcohol involved.

“Every word.” John fell quiet for a minute, and Dave looked at him. “Is this really a surprise?” He asked, and raised his eyebrows. “I’ve been telling you for months now.” John looked to the side.

“You were drunk then.” He responded, and John flushed. “Is it bad that I like you too?” He asked, and Dave sighed, putting his hands over John’s.

“I just… don’t know if it can work.” He responded, and clearly, John knew what he meant. The darker haired of the two looked down, and felt Dave’s hands around his. He entwined the man’s fingers in his own.

“We can try?” He asked, and Dave smirked at that.

“We can try. Maybe- talk it through a little more though, huh? I have hot chocolate.” He said, and gingerly lifted the mugs off the piano. The two moved to a couch instead. They talked about it for hours, and once they finally spoke through all of their concerns, worries, and hopes, John smiled tiredly, and Dave went in for a kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.” He wished John, whose head rested on his shoulder. They’d set down their empty cups an hour ago, giving John the opportunity to wrap an arm around his boyfriend. John sighed, watching Dave get comfortable on the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Dave.” He responded, and eventually, the two fell into a pleasant sleep.

\--__________--

They both tried. Really, they did, and dating even seemed to be manageable for the first month or so. Eventually, John’s family found out, and they addressed their concerns, but knew the two really talked through things, and didn’t try to prohibit them from continuing. In the end, everyone that loved either of them knew that the two would make a relationship work or fail on their own, and none of their loved ones could change that.

As expected, Dave began to feel a sort of pressure around John, and John developed the same thing. Both of them knew their relationship wasn’t working. It was evident in the way they walked around each other, and how they kissed, or when they didn’t. Neither of them brought it up when John started applying for new jobs, but both of them knew. Four months into their attempt at a relationship, John slid his two week quit notice onto Dave’s desk, at work, and sent Dave to his next meeting thirty minutes early and alone. The request to take a break from dating came from Dave, but he’d said it on John’s last night of working with him, after taking him to a nice restaurant. John completely understood, but that didn’t mean he didn’t cry, and listen to Mindy Gledhill until her voice made him want to punch a wall.

Ironically, that was the last night that Dave really drank. He didn’t pledge sobriety or anything, but he locked the door to his personal mini bar, and tried not to remember where he’d placed the key. When his new, snappy young assistant came bounding in a week later, Dave stayed strictly professional, and didn’t allow her anywhere near his home life. He stopped feeling like he had so much free time, as he did with John’s scheduling, and the coworkers that had known John as Dave’s assistant expressed regret that he was gone. Karkat, who’d guessed at their relationship months before it started (he was just good like that) expressed his personal regrets. He’d encouraged Dave to try to go after him again in the future, and Dave waved away the suggestion, but he couldn’t forget it either.

In the end, it was John who contacted Dave years later, after the first anniversary of his comedy show. He’d invited Dave out for coffee, and Dave accepted. They spoke a little about their romance lives. Natually, John tried dating someone else, and just as naturally, Dave didn’t. The two were both single and clearly missed each other dearly. Both came prepared to talk about what they’d done for the past three years, with John’s show and another SBAHJ movie going off the charts. Yet, neither of them were really that surprised when they spoke about pretty much nothing for hours instead, and liked it more that way.

Dave ended up suggesting that they try again, even though neither of them knew when they’d have time for even something as simple as this. John worked just as constantly as Dave now, so he knew that planning dates, or even just having long conversations, would be difficult. And yet, both men were eager to try again.

And this time, it worked. They didn’t see each other every day, but they made time to talk, even if Dave would fall asleep mid phone call, or John would leave right before recording. They met at parties, and somehow, Karkat told Dave congratulations before he could even think to drop the news quietly in a conversation. (again, he was just that good) They still found time to bake cookies, and during Dave’s free time when John was busy, he managed to watch some of John’s show. It was hilarious, and even the stone cold, fame- broken cynic couldn’t help laughing like an idiot when John told stories the way he did. John found himself shaking his head when he’d gone to see SBAHJ 4 in theatres. It was filled with endless references, just for him, and John knew it.  The two definitely fought sometimes, but they loved each other even more than they cared about fighting.

They still met up for chocolate chip cookies on John’s birthday, and Dave was already frosting gingerbread apartments in his head when John asked him to come home for Christmas. He came with John to Rose and Kanaya’s wedding, and no one was surprised when Dave and John proposed at the same time two years later. The two naturally moved in together, just to be able to see each other more. They had to fight press off with a metaphorical stick at their wedding, but once one of Dave’s lawyer colleagues threatened to sue them all, the press backed off. In the end, the two men knew they’d found love in each other, and even as they went off to live their busy lives, the two could be happy.  Even if their relationship started out as a taboo, they made it work- and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

\--_____________--

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The song of choice for the story is ‘All the Pennies’ by Mindy Gledhill. Honestly, that whole Album is just my johndave headcanons, at this point. If you like ridiculously sweet love songs and female voices, this gem of an artist is totally for you! Also, this thing is 37 pages long in Word, which is the longest singular thing I’ve ever written- so that’s cool. Anyway, thanls for reading, and send me a comment, if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
